<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Son of Stickmin: Toppat King Timeline by FanGirlStephie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666575">Son of Stickmin: Toppat King Timeline</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlStephie/pseuds/FanGirlStephie'>FanGirlStephie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Son of Stickmin [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dad Henry, Gen, Henry calls it the retry ability, Post-Henry Stickmin Series: Completing the Mission, Selectively Mute Henry Stickmin, Toppat King Ending | TK (Henry Stickmin), Toppat Leader Henry Stickmin, the retries is a power</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:13:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlStephie/pseuds/FanGirlStephie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry has a list of babysitters in his phone contacts... That made my fangirl mind start thinking... So I came up with a son and a backstory and stuff. I wanted to write about it. <br/>So, Henry's six-year-old son learns about the orbital station from the news. He decides he wants to go see his dad and maybe get those child support payments his mom was complaining about. But how will he get there? The government is working on a spaceship prototype. Hopefully, he won't fail his mission too much.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Son of Stickmin [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I decided to go with this ending. I mean, why not? I was thinking of doing some other endings too after this one. Comment which ending I should do next! Revenged or Valiant Hero might be interesting &gt;:3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The leader of the Toppats escaped with most of their members. Their orbital space station has made them practically unstoppable. The military is trying everything they can to stop them. Recently, the Toppat clan were able to break out some of their members. It is led to believe they will attempt to break all their members out of custody.” The news reporter said in her monotonous voice.</p>
<p>A lady, in her mid-20s, was watching the tv in a run-down apartment. She slammed her fist on the chair’s arm in anger.</p>
<p>“That god damn good for nothing bastard!” She yelled, not caring that her six-year-old son was sitting in front of her watching the tv as well. “I can’t fucking believe this! He gets to be out in goddamn space with riches galore and do I see a dime of the child support he owes me!? Hell no! God damn him! I need a fucking smoke.”</p>
<p>The woman then got up, grabbing a cigarette pack and a lighter. She lights her cigarette and looks over to the boy. “Richy, I’ll be back inside soon. Ok, sweetie?” She said with the cig in her mouth. She put on a jacket and left.</p>
<p>“Ok, mama!” The young boy called out. This young boy named Richy looked a lot like Henry. Except he had his top front teeth missing and a tuff of brown hair on his head. He smiled as the news talked more in detail about the government’s battle with the Toppats.</p>
<p>“Currently, the government is keeping the remaining Toppat members in this location shown on screen. They plan to use this location as a trap for the Toppat clan. They do have a backup plan with a top-secret prototype spaceship in case they don’t succeed.” The news reporter said.</p>
<p>Richy began thinking about his dad as the news changed to sports. He really missed him and wanted to see him. He wanted to go visit him. He should go visit him! He could spend time with his dad and help get some money for his mom! Yeah!</p>
<p>With that idea in mind, the boy went and got a pencil and paper to write down a note. It was a note telling his mother that he was going to see his dad and get some money for them. When he completed that, he began to think of how he should get out of the house. A few different options popped into his mind.</p>
<p>He could go sneak out the back, go to his room and climb down, or sneak past his mom out front. Richy thought about it for a while and decided to go up to his room and climb down. His window was really quiet. That should be the best choice to not let his mom find out. Right?</p>
<p>That’s what Richy did. He tied a bunch of blankets together and began climbing down. He barely just started climbing down when one of the knots slipped undone. He fell the rest of the way, landing with a loud crunch sound.</p>
<p>FAIL<br/>
You really expected a six-year-old to be good at tying lots of knots?</p>
<p>In a flash, time went backward for Richy so he could redo his failure. He chose to simply sneak out the back door. He went through the kitchen, grabbing money from his mother’s wallet, and headed out. He closed the door very carefully. It closed with a soft click and after a moment of making sure nothing bad was going to happen, Richy ran off.</p>
<p>Richy waited at a bus stop with a smile on his face. He hummed a little tune to himself as he waited. When the bus came, he paid the two-dollar fee and sat happily. He got a few questioning looks but nobody said anything. Richy waved at another kid with a friendly smile.</p>
<p>At the last stop, Richy got off. He took a map from the bus and opened it up. It was still quite a bit aways to the government area. He had a few ideas pop into his mind on how to get there. He could hitchhike. He’s seen his mom do it enough. He could also use the teleporter that was his dad’s. He could also use a ring portal or a portkey.</p>
<p>Richy decided to try the hitchhiking option first. It works for his mommy, so why not try it? He can just retry a different option if it doesn’t work. So he stood at the side of the road with his thumb out like he’s seen his mom do.</p>
<p>It wasn’t long until a purple car drove up. The driver opened the adjacent door and grinned. “Hey, there kid! You need a ride?” The man said. He wore a security badge and a purple hat.<br/>
Richy nodded with a smile. “Yes, please! I need to get to the government base!” He said happily.</p>
<p>“I’ll help you out, kid.” The man said. Richy got in and closed the door and buckled up. “My name is William. William Afteen. I have a son just like you.” The man in purple said.</p>
<p>FAIL<br/>
He was lost to this monster. The man behind the slaughter.</p>
<p>“Oh. Well, mommy always said hitchhiking was dangerous. I’ll try the teleporter next. I think daddy used to use it before.” Richy said to himself at seeing the fail.</p>
<p>Richy took out the teleporter. He pushed the buttons happily since it was fun to push buttons. He then disappeared. He later reappeared in a familiar-looking bank vault. Richy looked at all of the bags of money under his feet. He gave a big smile with stars in his eyes and tried to pick one up, but it was too heavy.</p>
<p>FAIL<br/>
Well now, that looks familiar. Like father like son, huh?</p>
<p>“Oh yeah. I wanted to see daddy. I got distracted.” The six-year-old commented. Richy retried again and this time tried the portkey. He took out what looked like an old boot. He then flew away magically spinning in the air. He landed in what looked like a graveyard. A statue came alive and trapped him with stone swords.</p>
<p>FAIL<br/>
Looks somebody messed with that. At least there wasn’t any dark lord waiting for you.</p>
<p>Richy sighed as he retried. He hated it when the last option was the right choice. It was so annoying. So with his cheeks puffed up in a kiddy pout, he chose the last option. He took out a small gold ring and then tossed it. It turned into a big golden ring, showing the government area. Richy jumped right through it. He ended up on the other side in the government facility. The big golden ring shrunk and disappeared. He cheered with a grin and a jump with his fist in the air. He then began to look around the area.</p>
<p>“Ok, now I gotta find that spaceship! I hope it’s here.” Richy said to himself. He walked around and looked in different buildings and tents. Nobody has noticed him yet. Somehow. Eventually, though, he came across a big familiar helicopter.</p>
<p>“Ooh! Helicopter!” Richy said with big sparkly excited eyes.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Charles was getting informed by General Galeforce of the upcoming plan. They just finished the debriefing. So Charles was headed for his helicopter to give it some good old TLC that it needed. His baby has been neglected lately.</p>
<p>The friendly pilot hummed to himself as he entered the building his precious helicopter was being held. He yelped in shock as he saw a six-year-old in the pilot seat playing. Richy made sounds mimicking explosions, guns, and flying.</p>
<p>“What the heck!?” Charles yelled. His headphones nearly fell off but he held them in place.</p>
<p>Richy froze and looked down. “Uh oh… caught.” He said. Charles ran over and inside the helicopter. He burst into the cockpit. Richy got out of the seat and faced Charles, looking ashamed in that kid-like way.</p>
<p>“Wha? A kid? What-? How-? Why-? <i>Who are you</i>!?” Charles exclaimed in confusion.</p>
<p>“My name is Richy. I’m really sorry Mister. I got distracted by the helicopter. I always love when movies have helicopters and the hero flies it and crashes into stuff and it explodes and the hero walks away epically and it’s awesome!” Richy said rather quickly.</p>
<p>“Oh my gosh! I love those movies too! I always wanted to do that!” Charles said equally as excited now, his eyes sparkling. He then shook his head. “Wait, no. Where did you come from, kid? Why are you even here?” He then asked.</p>
<p>“I’m on a journey to get to my daddy! He’s up in space! I was watching the news with my mommy and she got real mad that daddy is rich in space and we’re not.” Richy then explained.</p>
<p>“Wait,” Charles said as he thought through what the kid said. “Is your dad a Toppat!?” He asked. Richy nodded happily. Charles then groaned and crossed his arms. “And you’re sure your dad is in space and not here being held. Right?” He asked suspiciously.</p>
<p>“Yep! I know he’s up there.” Richy replied confidently. Charles sighed.</p>
<p>“Ok. Fine. My good conscience can’t leave you alone. So I’ll get you to your dad.” He then said, but he smiled at the end.</p>
<p>“Yay! Thank you, mister!” Richy cheered.</p>
<p>“Call me Charles!” The eager pilot then said, pointing to himself with a grin.</p>
<p>Charles then snuck Richy through the area. He took him to the building that the prototype spaceship was being held in. He made sure Richy went inside safely and then climbed in himself. Soon enough, they were in space on the way to the orbital station.</p>
<p>“Ok, how are we going to get in without being shot at?” Charles asked out loud. He thought to himself as Richy had a few options pop into his head.</p>
<p>He could choose Charles, warp speed, or energize. Richy decided to try warp speed since it sounded like the coolest option.</p>
<p>"Warp speed!" Richy yelled out happily. He pushed a big red button.</p>
<p>"Wait-!" Charles exclaimed, but he was too late. The ship went into warp speed. It flew and cut the station and the Earth right in half. It ended up on the other side of the universe.</p>
<p>FAIL<br/>
You weren't that far from the station! Why would you do that!? Oh my god!</p>
<p>"Oops," Richy said to himself. He decided Charles probably knew what to do better. So he chose him next.</p>
<p>"Ok so, that area opens up for ships to enter and exit. How to get in though?" Charles continued to think.</p>
<p>Richy then got an idea. "I got a plan. Vroom! Full speed ahead! Boom!" He exclaimed.</p>
<p>Charles grinned big as he understood what he meant. "That's the greatest plan kiddo! Let's do this! Here we come!" He exclaimed excitedly.</p>
<p>Charles and Richy both then sung a triumphant tune together as they rammed into the station. They landed inside the station. Charles got out. He got out a gun and had Richy stay behind him.</p>
<p>"Ok, this is the hard part. We gotta find your dad while not getting shot." Charles explained seriously.</p>
<p>Richy smiled at him. "Don't worry Mister Charles! Nothing bad will happen to us." He said with a smile.</p>
<p>Charles couldn't help but smile softly back. This kid was quickly getting really close to his heart. Charles was finding himself starting to get attached.</p>
<p>"Great positive attitude, kiddo! You would make a great soldier you know." He then said. He ruffled Richy’s hair affectionately. With newfound determination, he had Richy climb onto his back and he ran out. He kept one hand on his gun to shoot and one making sure to hold onto Richy. A few Toppats were there and immediately began shooting at Charles.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Burt was at his station when the ship crashed in. "Hey, uh chief? Something just crashed into us. It's uh, in the area where our ships come in. Even though we… don’t use ships really. Why do we have that again?" He reported in his unenthusiastic way.</p>
<p>Henry wondered what it could be. Ellie responded to the message. "Send Reginald and Right and whoever is nearby. We're on our way." She ordered. They both got their guns and ran off to help stop the intruder.</p>
<p>In a quick time event, Richy helped to guide Charles. He had his arms wrapped around his neck and pulled left or right to make Charles move that direction. He did mess up at one point and had to redo the sequence. They made it through to the other side. Charles ran into the hallway and shut the door behind him. He leaned against it to keep the Toppat members from getting through.</p>
<p>Charles huffed and breathed heavily. “You know kiddo… we make a pretty good team.” He said with a tired smile. “So… what now? I’m guessing none of those guys were your pops.” Charles said, gesturing to the door with his thumb.</p>
<p>“Nope. They weren’t.” Richy answered. A new set of options flashed through his mind. He was going to say something, but they were there for only a second. The two got interrupted by Reginald and Right Hand Man arriving.</p>
<p>“I knew it was the government that crashed in!” Right yelled, ready to charge up his eye laser.</p>
<p>“What’s with the kid?” Reginald asked, pointing to Richy in confusion.</p>
<p>Charles put his hands up so show he wasn’t there to fight. “Wait! Wait! I’m not here to take you down! I would never try that alone. That would be suicide. I may be an idiot, but I’m not stupid.” He said.</p>
<p>Right, and Reginald gave him suspicious looks. “Oh yeah? What are ya here for then?” Right asked with his arms crossed.</p>
<p>“Seriously, what’s with the kid?” Reginald asked again.</p>
<p>“My name is Richy! I’m six years old.” Richy said proudly.</p>
<p>“Well then, how do you do Richy?” Reginald said with a smile. He crouched down so he could shake Richy’s hand.</p>
<p>“His dad is a Toppat. He really wants to see him. I couldn’t just leave him alone in a government base. So I brought him up. That’s all, I swear.” Charles explained. He also put down his gun to further show his point.</p>
<p>“Hmm, he’s too old to be Smith’s kid. Is there anyone else who has a kid?” Reginald wondered. Right merely shrugged in response.</p>
<p>That’s when Henry and Ellie showed up. Ellie immediately had her gun pointed to Charles, but Henry quickly pushed her arm down. “Charles?” Henry uttered.</p>
<p>“Oh. Hey Henry. Long time no see. Since… you know… you became the Toppat leader and stuff. Seems to be going well for you.” Charles greeted a bit awkwardly.</p>
<p>“He says he’s just here to get this kid to his pa. Kid said his dad’s a Toppat.” Right told Henry. Henry looked down at the kid and his eyes widened in shock.</p>
<p>“Hi, daddy!” Richy said with a smile. He also signed what he said. Henry waved back, signing "hi, son" with a nervous smile. Everyone was completely shocked.</p>
<p>“Wait, what!?” They all exclaimed at the same time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone seems to be taking a liking to Richy. But something's up with Henry. Henry explains the story of how Richy came into the world to try and feel better. But something else happens. How can Richy cheer up his daddy?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wait, <i>Henry</i> is your dad!?” Charles asked, pointing from Richy to Henry.</p>
<p>“You never told us you have a kid!” Reginald exclaimed.</p>
<p>“You dog.” Right said with a smirk.</p>
<p>“Aww, he’s adorable Henry. And he looks just like you!” Ellie swooned. She went over to Richy and knelt down. “Hi, I’m Ellie. I’m your dad’s right-hand lady. We’re great partners.” She said as she shook Richy’s hand.</p>
<p>“I’m Richy! I’m six years old. You’re very pretty Miss Ellie!” Richy said with a grin.</p>
<p>“Aww, thank you, Richy. You’re quite the little gentleman. Just like your dad.” Ellie said. She gave Henry a teasing look.</p>
<p>Henry’s face flushed and he rubbed the back of his neck in an embarrassed manner. Richy then went up to him and tugged on his pants to get his attention. Henry looked down at him. Richy then signed, asking if they could talk. Henry couldn’t help but smile and he nodded.</p>
<p>“What’s up?” Henry asked quietly while signing.</p>
<p>“Mommy is really mad at you. She said those words I’m not allowed to say. We were watching the news.” Richy then explained, signing as many words as he knew.</p>
<p>Henry gave a sigh. “Damn it.” He muttered. Reginald placed a hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“It’s ok Henry. Relationships tend to not be easy for us Toppats.” Reginald said to comfort him. Henry smiled back as a thank you.</p>
<p>Right then messaged Burt. “Hey Burt, let everyone know it’s all good. It wasn’t anyone trying to take us down. Just a kid wanting to see his dad.” He said. Then he looked at everyone and asked, “Shall we move this from <i>not</i> in the middle of the hall?”</p>
<p>Charles rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Yeah… I should probably get going. We are enemies after all and… I was only here to get Richy to his dad and all.” He said.</p>
<p>Henry then gave a questioning look to Richy. “How did you get here from your home? Does your mother know about this?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I wrote mommy a note. I used my superpower and Mister Charles helped me get here!” Richy answered happily, signing the words he knew. That made Henry sweat as he internally freaked out a bit. Hundreds of thoughts raced through his mind all at once.</p>
<p>“S-Superpower?” He uttered under his breath, looking a bit scared. His son couldn’t experience the retry ability like he does. Right?</p>
<p>“Aww, now that’s cute. He thinks he has powers.” Right said with a humored smirk. Henry gave a nervous chuckle, trying to play it cool.</p>
<p>“So uh, yeah. I should probably get going now.” Charles spoke up, gesturing to the door.</p>
<p>“Wait!” Henry said, louder than he usually spoke. He felt awkward then and went back to speaking quietly. “Stay. Please.”</p>
<p>Charles gave him a confused look. Henry rubbed the back of his neck, looking away. “I mean… Richy will need you to get him back home. Right?” He explained himself.</p>
<p>“Oh. Right. I guess that makes sense, huh? Ok then.” Charles responded. He then smiled. “I’ve grown to like the kid anyways.”</p>
<p>Right Hand Man then went up to him closely being very intimidating. “Just don’t go snooping around. You’re still our enemy. I’ll be keeping a close eye on you.” He warned.</p>
<p>“Which one?” Charles couldn't help but say with a cheeky grin. He chuckled and the others laughed a bit as well. Until Right glared at them and they stopped.</p>
<p>Henry then took Richy’s hand and led everyone to a more comfortable room. He sat down and let Richy look around excitedly at everything. Especially out the windows. He’s never been in space before!<br/>Henry sighed with a hand on his head in a stressed-out way as he thought about everything. Ellie sat next to him and Charles sat across from him. Right leaned against the wall, keeping his eye on Charles. Reginald stood next to him, smiling as he watched the excitable six-year-old. Richy then ran over to a pool table in the room. He reached in and picked out one of the balls and held it up.</p>
<p>“Daddy look! It’s just like the one in the bar mommy goes to!” He called out excitedly. Henry gave a nervous smile and nodded back.</p>
<p>“Do you know how to play?” Reginald asked, walking over to him.</p>
<p>Richy looked down at the ball he held and shook his head. “No. I just watch the people play. But I do know you have to hit these balls with sticks!” He answered, looking up and smiling at the end.</p>
<p>Reginald grabbed the rack to the pool table. “It’s not that difficult. I can show you.” He said. </p>
<p>Richy had a big smile and he nodded fast in his excitement. “Yes please! But… I’m too small to reach.” He said, frowning.</p>
<p>“Just grab a chair. Hey, Right! Come over here and play a game with me to help teach him.” Reginald called out.</p>
<p>Right gave a narrowed-eyed look to Charles and then let out a short laugh. “Heh. Fine. But be ready to lose Reg. You know you can’t beat me.” He said as he came over.</p>
<p>“Hey! I can get lucky. Someday. Right, Richy? You’ll help bring me good luck right?” Reginald said, looking to Richy for support.</p>
<p>Richy narrowed his eyes in a serious look. “Robot people are super strong. Only a select few can beat them.” He said dramatically. He then grinned and giggled.</p>
<p>Charles couldn’t contain himself and he burst out laughing. “Do you have personal experience with that kiddo?” He asked jokingly.</p>
<p>Reginald gave a glare at Right. “Oh great, he’s on <i>your</i> side.” He said as if Right had betrayed him. He crossed his arms in a huff.</p>
<p>Right laughed and gave Reginald a playful smirk. “Just get the game set up and I’ll try to go easy on ya.” He said with a wink.</p>
<p>Richy watched as they began to play. Henry stared down at his hands as he fiddled with his thumbs. Ellie and Charles looked at him with questions on their mind.</p>
<p>“So… How did it happen? Are you… with his mother or…?” Ellie asked cautiously. Henry gave a deep sigh.</p>
<p>“No, I’m not. It’s uh… not a happy story really.” Henry answered quietly. Charles then put a hand on Henry’s. He looked up at the comforting smile of Charles.</p>
<p>“It’s ok. You might feel better if you talk about it.” He offered. Henry gave a small smile back and then took a calming breath.</p>
<p>“Ok. It was when I turned 18. Some friends of mine took me out to a club to celebrate. I uh, met his mom there and… one thing led to another. Sometime later she asks to see me. I learn that I’m going to be a dad. So… I knew I needed an actual income. I tried but... I just kept getting into trouble. Then we just kept fighting, even after he was born. I really tried to be good but… you can take the criminal out of crime, but you can’t take crime out of the criminal.” He told them. He looked down at his hands again sadly.</p>
<p>“That’s why you chose to side with the Toppats. You didn’t think you could turn your life around. Even with our pardon.” Charles said in understanding. He couldn’t help smile a little. He just knew there was a reason.</p>
<p>“I can understand that. I would have probably done the same.” Ellie said to try and comfort Henry. Henry gave her a smile back.</p>
<p>“Yeah…,” Henry said. Then he continued his explanation. “We uh, ended up in a custody battle and… I lost. I can’t see him very often and, because of how my life is… I’m so far in child support debt.” He finished.</p>
<p>Henry groaned at the end. He took off his hat and slammed his head onto the table. “Now she’s pissed. I’m up here in space with a whole vault of treasure and she’s stuck in a dead-end job… I still owe her.” His voice was further muffled by having his face against the table.</p>
<p>Charles then snickered. Henry lifted his head slightly to glare at him. Charles covered his mouth but he was still giggling. He then put his hands up. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. It’s just... now I understand that long history of crimes you have. Everything makes sense now and it’s just… it’s kinda funny. I mean, you gotta admit that.”</p>
<p>Henry sat back up, placed his hat back on his head, and rolled his eyes with a smile. He then looked over to Richy being taught to hit one of the balls by Right. He couldn’t help but smile a bit.</p>
<p>“It’s all about understandin' the angels and aiming correctly. Unlike what Reg does.” Right taught.</p>
<p>“Hey!” Reginald yelled out defensively from the other side of the table. He crossed his arms. “I am not that bad… and I wanted to teach the kid.” He pouted.</p>
<p>“Too bad. I’m winnin' and I’m better than you.” Right said with a cocky grin. “Alright. Now shoot! Give all you got!” He said to Richy.</p>
<p>Henry held his head as he felt the familiar pause in time that happens with his retry ability. He wasn’t using it right now though. He couldn’t move or speak. How…? Henry stared at his son and his pupils became small. He said superpower before and that made Henry worry and scared.</p>
<p>Richy saw three different options. He could hit the blue-striped ball, the red striped ball, or the brown striped ball. He decided to go from left to right. He chose to hit the blue one first. So as time resumed, he hit the blue one as hard as he could.</p>
<p>The blue ball then jumped and flew across the room. It hit the wall and bounced back. It bounced across the room for a while. Until it ended up crashing right into Right Hand Man’s robotic eye. Right fell back onto the ground with a thud.</p>
<p>“Right!” Reginald exclaimed in panic, running over to him. Henry immediately stood up, his heart racing. He heard the familiar sound of a fail but didn’t see anything like normal.</p>
<p>FAIL<br/>Those robot parts must be sensitive to balls. Insert Lenny Face here.</p>
<p>“Uh oh. Oops.” Richy said right before redoing his decision. He chose the next one, the red striped ball.</p>
<p>“Henry. Why are you standing all of a sudden?” Charles asked. Henry shook his head and sat back down. Why didn’t he reset?</p>
<p>Richy hit the ball as hard as he could. Again it flew all over the place but this time, it hit Charles. The ball smashed into his headphones, causing Charles to be knocked out the window and into space. The window shattered and sucked everyone else out as well.</p>
<p>FAIL<br/>That was not the greatest plan there. Somehow very familiar though.</p>
<p>Henry gasped as time reset again. He had a coughing fit from the lack of oxygen just moments ago. Ellie immediately began rubbing and patting his back. She and Charles were very concerned.</p>
<p>“Henry! Are you ok!?” Charles exclaimed.</p>
<p>“Breath slowly Henry. Deep breathes.” Ellie instructed.</p>
<p>Henry put up a finger to tell them to give him a minute. Once he got oxygen in his lungs he finally calmed down. “I’m ok. Sorry about that.” He said, his voice a little scratchy.</p>
<p>Henry looked over at his son, who paused in his decision making to look at him as well. Richy had a concerned look. Henry gave him an unsteady smile and sign that he was ok. He also gave a thumbs up. Richy smiled back and resumed what he called his superpower.</p>
<p>Richy hit the brown striped ball. Once again it bounced all over the place. Richy flinched slightly at the same time Henry did. Everyone followed the ball with their eyes. Until it came back to the table, hitting a bunch of balls and landing itself and them all into holes.</p>
<p>“Haha! That’s what I’m talking about.” Right cheered. He ruffled Richy’s hair. Richy grinned big in response to the praise.</p>
<p>“Wow,” Reginald uttered, impressed.</p>
<p>Charles grinned. “That kid is really talented. Are you sure he’s yours?” He joked, looking over to Henry. His smile immediately went away as he saw Henry’s expression. “Hey Henry, are you alright?” He asked in concern.</p>
<p>Henry didn’t know how to feel or what to think. Richy, his son, had the retry ability. How often does he use it? How much has he gotten hurt? Has his son died like he has? Has he gotten blown up? Shot? Stabbed? Electrocuted? What has he experienced? How can he be so happy still!? Henry could only hear a ringing sound. Until he was snapped out of it by Charles’ and Ellie’s voices.</p>
<p>“Henry!” They called out together. They both looked very concerned.</p>
<p>“Huh?” Henry uttered. “Uh, sorry. I… I need a minute. Alone.” He said. He got up and left the room. </p>
<p>Richy watched with a concerned look as Henry left. He wanted to say something but decided against it. He was worried his dad was mad at him. He felt so guilty. His father was all upset.</p>
<p>“Where’s he heading off to?” Reginald asked.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure, but something’s up with him. I think he needs a moment. You know?” Ellie answered.</p>
<p>“With that story, he was telling ya, I can imagine he’s stressed. Having a bi-” Right said but got elbowed by Reginald.</p>
<p>“There’s a child here, Right.” He scolded his ever-loyal right-hand man.</p>
<p>Right cleared his throat. “Having a <i>lady</i> mad at him and after money. We’ve all been there at some point. Well, most of us.” He then said.</p>
<p>Richy grinned and giggled. “It’s ok. I’ve heard men call my mommy bad words lots of times. And my mommy says those words too. It’s ok though! She’s told me not to repeat any bad words.” He told them.</p>
<p>“W-Well still. We’re not just some ordinary lowlife gang! We are the Toppat Clan! We have class.” Reginald said. Richy laughed at that as well.</p>
<p>Richy then took a breath and had a determined look on his face. He needed to cheer up his father. He knew exactly how he can do that. It’s time to choose his path in this timeline. So Richy got down from the chair he stood on.</p>
<p>“Where are you kiddo?” Charles asked.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna make daddy feel better,” Richy said dramatically.</p>
<p>“He most likely went to the vault. Henry often goes there to look at all the treasure. It’s like a place of comfort for him.” Ellie spoke up. Richy gave a nod and a smile before running out of the room.</p>
<p>“Wait! You need an adult with you!” Charles yelled out in sudden panic, rushing after him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Richy works on his goal of cheering up his dad. He makes a big decision.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Richy was running down the hall but had no idea where the Toppats beamed down to Earth. So he looked in each room as he passed until he found someone. He went into a room where one person was sitting at a computer. This member had headphones under and partially through his black tophat.</p><p>He sipped a mug of coffee as he looked over at Richy. “Hey.” He greeted.</p><p>“Hi, Mister! I’m Richy. Do you know where the place is where you go down to Earth and stuff?” The six-year-old asked with an innocent smile.</p><p>“You’re that kid that broke in. That room is down the hall to the left. If you hit the red door, you went too far. My name is Burt.” The tired version of Charles said.</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you, Mister Burt! You look a lot like Mister Charles but… tired… and a Toppat. Thank you for helping! Bye-bye!” Richy said with a wave and he ran off again.</p><p>“Bye.” Burt said with a slight wave. “Cute kid.” He said. He turned back to his computer and continued doing his job.</p><p>Charles then ran in, breathing heavily. “Hey! Did a six-year-old kid run by here!?” He asked quickly.</p><p>Burt looked over at him. “Yeah. He’s going to the room we use to beam people too and from Earth. It’s down that way.” Burt told him.</p><p>“Thanks!” Charles said before running off, but he backtracked. “Cool headphones by the way!” He commented with a grin. Then he actually ran off.</p><p>“Hmm. We do look alike.” Burt muttered and he drank more of his coffee.</p><p>Richy reached the room he was looking for. He went up to the computer and set the beam to beam down in England. Specifically, where a specific crown was being held. Once he got that setup, Charles ran in.</p><p>“Richy!” Charles called out. He had a hand against the doorframe as he caught his breath. “You need… you need an… adult… Hold on... I need a minute.” He said with a finger up.</p><p>Once he was ok again, he went up and knelt down in front of Richy. He put his hands on the child’s shoulders. Richy had that look any child gets when they believe they’re in trouble. Charles saw this and gave him a smile to comfort him.</p><p>“I can see you have some kind of great plan. But you also have to remember to be safe. If you plan to beam down somewhere for something for Henry, you gotta think about how you’re gonna get back. You don’t have any kind of communicator to tell someone to beam you up.” Charles explained.</p><p>The pilot then did something to his headphones. He took off his headphones and placed them on Richy’s head.</p><p>“There. I made it so it’s connected to the station here. Now when you’re ready, just press the button on the side here and talk to me. I’ll beam you back up.” He said with a smile.</p><p>Richy hugged Charles. “Thank you, Mister Charles! I’m gonna make daddy really happy and he won’t be mad anymore!” He cheered. Richy then ran over to the platform for getting beamed.</p><p>“Beam me down, Charlie!” Richy called out with his fists up in the air excitedly.</p><p>Charles chuckled and said, “Aye aye captain!” He then pressed a button and Richy beamed away.</p><p>Richy reappeared right outside the building. He looked around and then up at the wall of the building. He thought for a second with a hand to his chin. Some options appeared in his mind. He could bust through the wall with a TNT block, a Koolaid singles packet, or a bass cannon. He could also scale the wall with what looks like a hairdryer that had a grapple in it. He could also choose a wand or spider boy.</p><p>Richy wondered what the Koolaid packet would do. So he chose that one first. He took out the singles packet and looked around. Nothing seemed to happen, so he got out a water bottle and poured in the packet. He shook it up and took a drink from it, chugging it all down.</p><p>FAIL<br/>You didn’t say “oh no” at least three times.</p><p>“Oh! That’s how it works.” Richy commented. He decided to choose the bass canon next. He wheeled over a big stereo that then transformed to become even bigger. It blasted a deep and loud wub sound. The sound was so deep and loud that Richy’s head exploded.</p><p>FAIL<br/>Sound travels in a radius and you didn’t wear earplugs. What did you expect? A magical blast of sound in one direction? Don’t be silly.</p><p>Richy pouted and chose the TNT block next. He set the block right next to the wall. He then took out a flint and steel and lit the TNT. He backed up quickly before it exploded. It made a perfectly sized hole in the wall for Richy.</p><p>“Yay!” Richy cheered and he ran in. He looked around and his eyes widened as he realized a few British guards were there now starring at him. They all got their weapons and pointed at the child. Richy found himself in a timed event.</p><p>Time started to run out as the British guards spoke. “Where’s your mum lad!? Go run off back to ‘er!” The one guard yelled.</p><p>Richy could run for it, charm them, or use a sonic screwdriver. He had a feeling the screwdriver was going to be the right decision here. So he chose that and took out a sonic screwdriver. He aimed it at them and their weapons exploded, now being balls of fire. While they dealt with that, Richy ran off to find his target.</p><p>“Alonszee!” Richy yelled as he ran off. He continued running and looking around until he found his target, the crown jewels.</p><p>His eyes sparkled as he went up to the famous crown. Once he grabbed it an alarm went off. Richy held the crown close to himself as a bunch of British guards burst in.</p><p>“Oi! Step away from the crown ya tramp!” One the guards yelled with his weapon ready.</p><p>“Ain’t that just a lad? How’d he get in ‘ere?” Another guard commented in slight confusion.</p><p>A few options popped into Richy’s head. He could choose distraction, ghost powers, super Richy, or call Charles. He immediately knew calling Charles was the right option, but he wanted to try out the other ones first. He chose to distract first.</p><p>Richy began dancing in a very familiar way. After a minute though, nobody was joining in. Then one of the guards simply shot Richy’s leg. The other guards gave looks that showed this was not that guard’s first time shooting a child. It probably wouldn’t be the last either.</p><p>FAIL<br/>These are British guards. They have tall fuzzy hats. Those kinds of guards are never distracted. No matter what.</p><p>Richy was a bit disappointed, but he had to do that at least once. He then decided to try ghost powers. “Going ghost!” Richy yelled out. Richy’s hair then became white and his eyes became green. He floated as his legs were now a wispy tail.</p><p>“He’s a phantom! Get the thermos!” A guard yelled. Another guard then took out a thermos and sucked in Richy.</p><p>FAIL<br/>The line that was written may have been “young” but the singer definitely says “yo”. Chance my mind.</p><p>Richy then chose to try the super Richy option. He absorbed the crown. His hair became blonde and it stood on end. His eyes were red and his shoes turned red as well. He floated in the air with a golden energy around him. He grinned almost evilly.</p><p>Before he could do anything though, another person appeared. It was another child that looked nearly identical to Richy, also in a super form. He had blonde hair with red stripes that stuck up in a certain way. He roundhouse kicked the back of Richy’s head, knocking him to the ground and making the super form go away.</p><p>“Hmpf, faker.” The kid said before disappearing.</p><p>FAIL<br/>Whenever a protagonist becomes overpowered, an edgy rival is born.</p><p>“Aww, I wanted to do a cool blast and stuff. Oh well, time to call Mister Charles.” Richy said. He finally chose the last option.</p><p>He stood there with the crown and pushed the button on the side of the headphones. “Hey, Mister Charles! I’m ready now.” He said with a smile.</p><p>“Don’t ‘cha move lad! Or else!” A guard yelled. The one guard lifted his gun to shoot him, but another pushed his arm back down and shook his head no.</p><p>“Don’t Garreth. Not again.” The guard said.</p><p>The guards were then surprised as Richy got beamed away. They gave each other looks before one of them spoke up.</p><p>“Let’s uh… just pretend we didn’t see nothing.” The one guard said. Everyone muttered their agreements and the left the room. One of them said it was tea time anyways.</p><p>Richy reappeared in the room of the airship he left from. A couple of people burst in, one wearing nothing on his head and the other wearing headphones with a tophat. The one wearing the hat and headphones ran over to Richy and put his hands on his shoulders.</p><p>“Richy! You’re ok! Oh, thank god. I don’t think I could have waited any longer.” Charles said with a sigh of relief. Richy gave a surprised look and then a confused one.</p><p>The other guy in the room went up to them and held his hand out. “Can I have my hat and headphones back now?” Burt asked.</p><p>“Oh yeah, here. Thanks for letting me borrow it.” Charles said, taking off the hat and headphones and giving it back. Burt put it back on and Richy then understood what was going on.</p><p>“Oh! I get it now.” Richy said and then giggled. “I confused you two but it was just Mister Charles using the headphones. Oh yeah, you can have yours back now.” Richy took off and held out the headphones in one hand.</p><p>“Oh, my baby! I missed you so much!” Charles cheered as he put on his beloved headphones.</p><p>Richy then began making his way out of the room. Charles looked over to him with a confused look.</p><p>“Wait. Where are you going kiddo?” He asked. Richy looked back at him from the door.</p><p>“I gotta go bring this to my daddy. I got it just for him to make him feel better!” Richy explained. Charles then noticed what he had in his hands.</p><p>“Mister Burt, where is the vault at?” Richy asked.</p><p>Burt pointed and said, “Down that way, past the big fan.” Richy then ran off. Charles looked over at Burt.</p><p>“Was that the crown jewels?” He asked. Burt simply nodded.</p><p>Richy found the vault and quietly walked in. Henry was there, sitting with his knees to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. He was staring at the emerald. Richy quietly walked over and placed the crown on top of Henry’s tophat. Henry gasped quietly as he was startled by the sudden weight.</p><p>Henry took off the crown and looked at it confused. He then looked over at the smiling six-year-old. Henry couldn’t help but give a small smile back. He then gestured for Richy to sit next to him. Richy did and Henry put his arm over him and pulled him close to his side.</p><p>“You stole the crown jewels. Just to cheer me up. Didn’t you?” Henry asked with a smile.</p><p>“Yeah. You were upset and I didn’t want you to be mad at me.” Richy answered.</p><p>“I could never be mad at you. I’m mad at myself. I never would want you to experience what I have... But you have the retry ability and I… I just… It breaks my heart to think of what pain you could have gone through.” Henry told him.</p><p>“But… even if I do get hurt, I just redo it. That’s how the superpower works. How can you be sad about it?” Richy asked, not understanding.</p><p>“Richy… I’m not a good person. I went back to not only being a criminal, not only being a part of another gang, but also the leader of that gang. So I’m not a good dad… but… but still I feel… scared thinking about how I’ve failed to keep you safe. If I was around more maybe… maybe I could have prevented some of that pain.” Henry explained.</p><p>“I want to be with you daddy,” Richy said. Then he gasped excitedly as he got an idea. “Wait! Daddy, you can use the crown to make up the debt to mommy. So she will be happy and then I can stay here with you!” Richy grinned.</p><p>Henry put his hands on his son’s shoulders and looked at him seriously. “Think this through, son. You don’t have to choose the same ending I did. You can choose differently. You can grow up trained in the military under Charles. You don’t have to be a Toppat just because I am.” He told him.</p><p>“I know. I already made my choice. It was a decision I made before running off after you ran to the vault. I chose to go steal something to cheer you up. That was the Toppat decision. I like Mister Charles, but my original goal was to be with you and get money for mommy.” Richy told him.</p><p>Henry sighed and then smiled at him. He hugged Richy and then placed the crown on his head. Henry then stood up and took his son’s hand. They walked out of the vault together to explain some things to the others.</p><p>MISSION COMPLETE<br/>Toppat Prince Ending</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>